


クリーム味のキミ

by ketama



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketama/pseuds/ketama
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 16





	クリーム味のキミ

不管长大到多少岁，临近生日人似乎总会忍不住地暗自期待些什么。  
更何况这次生日前一天还刚好有舞台公演，比起永濑本人，倒是以海人为首带着周围的Jr们早早地就开始蠢蠢欲动起来。

这天公演开始前，海人又一次神神秘秘地悄声溜出了乐屋。

“这绝对是去商量待会给廉的庆生计划吧？”平野放下了手中假装在看的杂志，扭头看向从今天一早开始就显得有点坐立不安的永濑似笑非笑。  
结果遭了永濑毫不留情的一个白眼：“喂你……看出来了也不要说出来啊！”

——话虽这么说，脸上倒是笑得挺开心的。

但没想到海人带头精心策划的居然是两个人的合同庆生，这倒是让平野和永濑又惊又喜。一群小男孩凑在舞台上闹得兴致高涨起来，也顾不上待会儿下了台可能得遭造型师一通骂，纷纷起哄着要给两位寿星用蛋糕糊脸。

接受完沉重的蛋糕洗礼的平野看着在自己面前乖乖待宰的永濑，害怕得紧紧闭上双眼连五官都要皱成了一团，那个样子实在是可怜又可笑。  
这让他不禁起了玩心，用奶油开始在永濑脸上画起圈来。永濑挣扎不得，又奈何满脸的奶油连眼都睁不开只能偷偷用鼻孔往平野手掌喷气以示抗议。永濑软绵绵的威胁呼在平野的手心里，挠的他一阵痒，似乎还吹来了点淡淡的奶油香。

等抹得心满意足了平野才收住手，退后一步细细欣赏起他一手打造的杰作。  
奶油却意外的在永濑棱角分明的脸上勾勒出了一个优美的轮廓，沿着高挺的鼻梁一路直下再零星点点地散布开来，被胡乱抹开的白似乎也成了一种恰到好处的装饰。还有一些闹过头了沾在了永濑的脖颈上，随着敞开的领口若隐若现。

——完了，沾满了奶油的永濑看起来比想象中要好吃的样子。  
向来在工作时间不夹杂任何私情的平野，边舔去手指上的奶油边默默这样想道。

“那个平野桑？……所以为什么又有蛋糕？”  
“当然是因为明天就是廉的生日了啊。”  
“呃可是……为什么是现在拿出来？”

结束了今天的公演回到家，平野几乎是一进门就有些迫不及待地拽着永濑往卧室里带。  
永濑也没有要抵抗的意思，毕竟对于这个生日前夕且第二天还是休演日的夜晚他本身也是满心期待。所以他只是放任自己摔进柔软的大床里，然后感受到平野覆在自己身上用滚烫的唇烙下一个又一个的痕迹。

紧密到几乎连喘气的间隙都没有的舞台日程让两人虽然每天都能在工作现场碰上面，却连触碰对方都成了一种奢侈，仅仅是像现在这样闭上眼就能感受到属于平野的气息满满的环绕在近在咫尺的身边，就让永濑的嘴角不禁漏出低声的喘息。

平野骨节分明的手配合着他在永濑身上啄吻的动作一路往下，偷掐了一把永濑的侧腰惹得永濑浑身一个激灵，随后迅速的又潜入了永濑衣内。  
平野手上的动作刻意不紧不慢的，倒是永濑先急了索性三五下脱掉了自己身上最后一层衣物转而又去扒平野的上衣。等到平野的后颈终于裸露在了自己眼前，永濑把脸埋进去深深地吸了一口气，然后心满意足地伸出舌头舔了舔那片柔软的肌肤。

他一直沉迷于平野身上的味道，尽管他从没向任何人包括平野本人承认过这件事。

可是那个令他无比安心的气息却突然挣脱了他环在颈间的手臂。永濑还没来得及反应过来，平野已经一溜烟窜去了客厅，再回来时手上小心翼翼地端着个盘子，上面盛着一块装点精致的蛋糕。  
永濑更加满脸不解了，甚至有点恼火，此情此景这种气氛下是吃蛋糕的时候吗？！

平野却没有理会永濑的质问。  
“等下你就知道了。”还安抚似的吻了吻永濑的额头。

永濑还没有明白过来平野所说的话的意思，平野的吻又零零星星地落了下来让他的大脑彻底停止了思考，只能顺从地再一次勾上对方的脖子用唇去追逐那让他眷恋的热源。  
久违的肌肤相亲让每一下触碰都成了最好的催情剂。偏偏平野的手一直坏心眼地在永濑身上到处打转，就是迟迟没有要进入正题的意思，永濑只觉下身涨得难受，委屈得低声哼哼，边偷偷曲起膝盖顶了顶平野。

“别急。”  
平野轻声笑了，又俯下身去吻永濑因不满而微微鼓起的嘴。他伸手挖了点蛋糕上的奶油伸到永濑面前问：“吃吗？”见永濑表情困惑地摇了摇头，平野嘴角的笑意更浓了。

“那我就开动了。”

永濑一句“凭啥你比寿星先吃蛋糕啊”的吐槽还没来得及出口，颈间就猝不及防传来一丝冰凉的触感。平野竟把手上的奶油抹在了他的脖子上，然后又伸出舌头把那一小片奶油卷入了口中，只留下一片永濑说不明白的酥麻感。  
向来洁癖严重的永濑一开始有些抗拒地扭了下身子，但很快就在平野的爱抚下浑身的骨头都软了下来，虽然此刻他正因为极度的害羞而恨不得把脸都埋进枕头里去，但平野还是没有错过永濑眼底闪烁着的些许期待。  
真是一如既往好懂的家伙。

于是平野就像是认真品尝起了可口的蛋糕一般，把奶油细细地涂抹到永濑身上的每一处地方，再一丝不苟地将它全部舔舐干净。  
从修长的脖颈，到形状好看的锁骨，到单薄的胸板——当然平野没有忘记在永濑胸前的两个小点多作了一些停留，再到平坦且柔软的小腹，平野就如同要用自己的双唇细致描摹出永濑的身体的曲线，偶尔也会加上一些轻轻的啃咬。

“廉，好甜。”  
平野再抬起头时露出了大大的满足的笑容，但与他天真无邪的笑脸相反，发出的却是比平常还要低沉沙哑而更显色气的嗓音。  
永濑觉得自己身上每一处被平野碰过的地方仿佛都要烧起来了，羞耻得只能抬手挡住大半张脸，却挡不住从嘴边滑落的破碎的喘息。

平野抿着嘴突然浮现出了一个坏笑，永濑顿时心里一惊，这向来是平野打坏主意时才会出现的表情。然后他看着平野挖了大量的奶油在自己的手心涂抹开来，而那双手伸向的目的地，正是永濑那早已难耐得屹然挺立的下身。

“等、紫耀……！”

意识到平野要做什么的永濑慌忙想要合起双腿，却被平野有些强硬的按住了膝盖。  
平野滚烫的掌心带着还有些冰凉的奶油抚上了永濑微微颤抖的阴茎，随着平野手部上下的动作那里很快被涂满了一层淡淡的白，与前端渗出的液体融合在一起形成的画面格外色情。  
就连黏糊的水声仿佛也被放大了几倍，回响在点着昏暗照明的房间内与两人急促的喘息声交缠在一起。

平野俯下身去把永濑那已涨大了不少的玩意含入嘴中，熟悉却又有点久违了的膻腥味瞬间充满了鼻腔，但这次还混合着一丝甜甜的奶油味道。  
……嗯其实味道还不赖。  
脑海里一瞬间闪过了这样有些危险的想法，平野有些使坏地悄悄伸出牙齿摩擦了一下前端，惹得身下的永濑发出一声闷哼。被热度融化了的奶油顺着柱体滑落下来，平野又赶紧伸出舌头舔了个干净。

临近顶点时永濑费了老大的劲才把平野的脸推开，薄薄的浊液喷溅在永濑的小腹上蜿蜒成了一条情色的轨迹，还有一些降落在了平野的下巴和锁骨上。  
平野的嘴边也残留着还没来得及吞咽下去的液体，与蹭到唇角的奶油糅合成了一体。  
平野却只是毫不在意地舔去了嘴角的东西，随后又吮吸起来手指上沾满的奶油。这看的永濑觉得刚刚退下去的热潮又不可抑制地堆积而起。

“紫耀……我也想吃。”

平野还没反应过来永濑指的是什么，永濑已经自己支起上半身，脸色微带潮红地抓过平野还沾着奶油的手指就含入了嘴中。  
他伸出舌尖一点一点地舔去平野手上的奶油，满足地眯起眼睛的神情让平野想到了窝在主人臂弯中喝奶的小奶猫，忍不住就抬手揉了一把永濑毛茸茸的后脑勺。

沾满了唾液和融化的奶油的手指起到了很好的润滑作用，但平野怕伤到永濑，还是挤了点润滑剂在手里捂热了才小心翼翼地往永濑体内送。可刚扩张没几下，永濑就急哄哄地抬脚勾在了平野的腰侧，还一直有意无意地蹭着平野那早已肿胀难耐的下身。

说实话平野脑中那名为理智的东西早已被身下这磨人的家伙给啃食干净了。

“对不起，廉。……如果疼的话你就跟我说。”

终于被紧致又温暖的地方包裹住，平野发出一声满足的叹息。压抑已久的欲望在此刻终于到达了爆发的最高点，平野毫不客气地一路进入到深处，然后握住永濑纤细的腰身开始了有节奏的律动。  
淫靡的水声瞬间填满了整个暧昧的空间。

一向因为害羞而鲜少主动的永濑也不甘示弱地拽过平野的手臂把两人的距离拉得更近了一点，然后有些粗暴地啃上了平野的下唇，如同要回应平野激烈的进出一般，永濑也还以一个毫无章法的黏糊的吻。

“廉今天真是好孩子。”

平野就着结合的姿势抱起了永濑的上半身，这使得平野一下子就刺进了更深处。强烈的快感瞬间翻涌而起占据全身，永濑只觉得自己浑身上下的力气都被抽离了，就好像迷失了方向的溺水者一般，眼前平野宽厚的肩膀就是他唯一的浮木。  
所以他只能紧紧扒在平野的肩头，在逐渐加快的戳刺下发出更加高亢的呻吟。

永濑却不知道，他此刻贴在平野耳边的喘息和滚烫的呼吸对于平野来说都是最好的煽动。

平野突然想起被遗忘在一边许久的蛋糕，奶油已经被挖得乱七八糟了，于是他拿起蛋糕上的草莓送到永濑嘴边：“给好孩子的奖励。”  
永濑刚乖乖地把草莓吃进嘴里，平野便迫不及待地凑上去吻永濑那看起来同草莓一样甜美的泛着水光的唇，鲜嫩多汁的草莓碾碎在两人的唇齿之间，没来得及吞下的汁液沿着永濑的嘴角缓缓流下，说不出的妖艳。

没过多久平野能感受到永濑挂在他腰侧的双腿开始收紧，这是永濑即将要高潮的前兆。而身下不断收缩的甬道也早让平野顾不上其他，只能放任本能去摆动腰部。  
在永濑又一次绷紧脚尖把滚烫的液体喷射在两人的小腹之间，平野也将自己的欲望全数释放在了永濑的深处。

然后他们拥紧对方交换了一个绵长的吻。

待气息平静下来，平野瞄了眼床头边的时钟，时针已经无声地划过了十二点。

“廉，生日快乐。”  
“谢谢。这下我和紫耀就只差一岁了。”

看着永濑不知为何一脸得意的笑，平野决定还是先不要提醒他这个缩小的年龄差不过也就只是六天限定的事实。  
而被折腾到筋疲力尽的永濑已经迅速地开始上下眼皮打起架来，不用多久就迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

啊生日礼物还没来得及送呢。  
平野想起这事赶紧跑到客厅从一进门就被随意扔在地上的包里翻出一个精致的小盒，打开里面躺着一条银色的挂坠。  
他回到卧室悄悄地把礼物放在床头柜上，然后自己也钻入被窝把熟睡的永濑揽入怀中，不忘在额角落下一个轻柔的晚安吻。

——他已经迫不及待想看到自己可爱的恋人明天起床发现礼物时的反应了。

“呐等过几天我生日的时候可以尝一下蒙布朗口味的吗？这次的实在有点甜过头了。”  
“……想都别想！”

—END—


End file.
